


Look What You've Brought Us To

by samamandriel



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Infidelity, LMAO, c/c and g/e are pretty background but, i would like to thank chris mccarrell, jehan and joly come later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samamandriel/pseuds/samamandriel
Summary: Marius screws up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this post](http://norequiemtonight.tumblr.com/post/100871514223), and while we all know, in reality, Marius would never really cheat on Cosette, I couldn't pass it up.

Living with Grantaire, Courfeyrac has seen some strange things, walked in on some strange things. And yet, he still stands by a simple philosophy; if you don't want someone walking in, lock the door.

This philosophy is how he ends up walking in on, without a doubt, the worst thing anyone has ever walked in on, ever. Seriously.

“Ferre. Ferre. FERRE. FERRE! FERRE!”

Combeferre, who was helping Enjolras clean up the café after their meeting, came rushing over to see what _ungodly_ predicament his boyfriend had gotten himself into this time.

He, Ferre, had no problem seeing what was happening, since no one had moved. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh, Christ.”

In the back room of the café was Marius and Éponine, in a rather...compromising position, one they certainly should not have been in.

As they both stepped in and closed the door, Enjolras took that as his cue to leave.

Meanwhile, back with the others, things weren't going well.

“What the _fuck_ , Marius?”

Marius, who had finally gotten up and straightened himself out, at least had the courtesy to look embarrassed. “I–”

“You know what,” Ferre cut him off, “you don't have to explain to me. It’s Cosette who deserves an answer. She deserves to know that her _boyfriend_ is a piece of shit.”

Only at the mention of Cosette did Marius and Éponine both seem to finally realize the damage they had done.

Not that it mattered; it was too late, really, for both of them.

 

* * *

  

Cosette was at the apartment shared with Enjolras, Grantaire, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac, as she tended to be when Marius wasn’t around.

She was sitting with the former two when the latter two came in, Marius and Éponine in tow.

Much to the dismay of Ferre and Courf, Cosette got up when they came in and went over to kiss Marius, smiling, as she always did in his presence.

When she pulled away, she looked up to him, then frowned as she looked to the rest of the group. “Is everything okay? You all look...troubled.”

Upon seeing the look of pure concern on Cosette’s face, Courfeyrac gave a deep sigh, patting Combeferre on the shoulder. “Tag,” he said, as he left to go elsewhere in the apartment.

Cosette’s frown deepened, as she reached over to take Marius’ hand, which he squeezed instinctively, though he almost immediately realized that was a really bad idea.

He could feel Éponine’s glare in the back of his head.

Courf nearly started on some well-meaning rant when she spoke up. Cosette was going to hate her anyway. “I made out with your boyfriend.”

Cosette made a face, somewhere between hurt and disbelief, as she stepped away from Marius, dropping his hand. “What?”

Over in the couch, Grantaire raised his head to look over, anger seeping into his features as he stood up. _“What?”_

Where Cosette’s was innocent and confused, Grantaire’s question was entirely cold and cruel.

Éponine shrugged and nodded, regretting the actions, regretting everything. She looked up to the man in front of her. “Right, Marius?”

Marius, who was blushing furiously, couldn't make much a coherent answer.

It didn't matter much, anyway, because, after mustering up the worst glare she could give (which, granted, wasn't much for a small, 5’3” girl in a sundress), she pushed past the group, needing to just get _out_ of this apartment.

Grantaire, who made absolutely certain to roughly shove Marius, followed after her.

 

* * *

  

Cosette, once out of the apartment, just started walking, she didn't know where.

She didn't get very far when there was a hand on her wrist, stopping her.

“ _Don’t–_ ” she started as she turned around, expecting Marius with some cheap excuse or apology, but deflated when she saw that it was only Grantaire. “Oh, Gran, I’m sorry.”

She held her hand back out, which she had pulled away before, which Grantaire took. “No problem, biscuit, I'm not worried about me. How are you?”

She gave a harsh little laugh. “How do you think?”

He sighed in return, just pulling her into a tight hug, which she readily returned. “Oh, biscuit…do you want me to kill him? I will.”

Cosette shook her head. “No, no. I just–” whatever she was going to say was broken off with a sob, as she finally began to cry.

 

* * *

 

 They stood like that for a little while, until Cosette finally calmed down enough to look up to Grantaire. The look on her face broke his heart.

“Let’s take a walk,” he said. “Let’s get your head clear.”

She nodded, pulling away so they could do so.

 

* * *

  

It was around an hour later when they came back to the apartment, and, unfortunately, Marius was still there. Combeferre wanted him to talk to Cosette. He, Marius, was extremely uncomfortable. (Éponine was lucky, she got to go pick up Gavroche from school.)

Cosette sighed as she opened the door and saw his _stupid_ face. His _stupid_ face that was so _stupidly_ cute and that she so _stupidly_ still loved. God.

Grantaire pulled her out of her thoughts about his _stupid_ freckles with a squeeze of her hand, and she sighed again, looking to him. “I don't want to do this.”

He nodded, his voice gentle. “Do you want me to talk to him?”

She shook her head. “No, no. Not yet, I don't want you to hurt him.”

“He deserves it.”

“I know, just, not yet.”

Ferre cleared his throat, in a “you know we can hear you,” sort of way.

Cosette took a very deep breath, weighing her options, before speaking. Might as well get this over with. “Can I talk to you, Marius? Privately?”

He quickly stood up, nodding, and after a “Don’t do anything I wouldn't do,” from Grantaire, she led Marius into Grantaire’s old room.

She sat down on the bed, not looking at Marius right away, trying not to react as he sat down with her.

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, though it was only a few minutes, until Marius broke the silence. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I–I don’t–”

“Why did you do it?” Cosette cut him off, her voice hardly louder than a whisper.

He looked to her, seemingly caught off guard by her question. She, however, was looking at her hands in her lap.

Marius looked at her for a long time, silent as he tried to work out some answer for her, which is what she deserved. She deserved the world, not this. _God,_ she didn't deserve this.

But nothing he could say would change what he did.

“I don't know.”

This was absolutely the wrong thing to say. Cosette stood up, finally looking at him. “You don't _know?_ What does that mean? You can't give me an answer as to why you _cheated_ on me? Why you broke my heart without a second thought? I trusted you, Marius! I love you and you let me think you loved me too!”

“I do love you,” he replied, looking up to her.

“No! No you don’t! If you did, you wouldn't have cheated on me! You wouldn't have ruined _everything!_ ”

At this, she left the room before she could cry in front of him (because, God, he would put his arms around her and she wasn't sure she would stop him), but stopped as she stepped out of the door. Everyone was looking at her with the same sort of pity, and she didn't know what to do.

“Gran,” she whispered, as the feeling of being trapped and panicked rose in her chest.

Grantaire was up and next to her right away, and, after looking to Marius with a stern “Get _out,_ ” he led her to the kitchen and put on water for tea. It’s what she did for him, so he figured he’d give it a shot.

While the water was heating up, he crouched down in front of her, taking her hands in his. “I’m proud of you.”

She looked down at him, shrugging. “I’m not. I–I love him so much and I _hate it._ ”

“I know, biscuit, but it's okay. It's been, like, two hours, give yourself some time. You might even hate him as much as I do.”

She shook her head, her voice quiet. “I don't want to.”

“I know, mija, I know.” He rose up to kiss her forehead, wishing _so bad_ that he could make this all better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire brings in help.

It was a little bit later, after Cosette had calmed down, that she and Grantaire went back into the living room. Combeferre and Courfeyrac had, thankfully, left, but Enjolras was still there, which made Grantaire smile. Hey, at least love wasn't entirely dead.

They sat with him, after a small discussion of _“Come on, you need to spend time with people.” “Hypocrite.” “I know.”_

Grantaire leaned closer to Enjolras, whispering “Be nice,” to which Enjolras made a sort of huff, as if to say, _“I’m always nice.”_

Enjolras looked over to Cosette, hesitating. He wasn't good at this. “He’s disgusting,” he finally decided upon. “You’re better off without him.”

Was she? Right now, she wasn't sure. She didn’t feel like a better person, she felt like she was missing a part of herself. “Maybe.”

Grantaire nodded in agreement. “He’s stupid, you don't need him.”

Cosette nodded, trying to convince herself of that, that, whatever it felt like, this wasn't the end. She would be fine.

 

* * *

 

Time passed, and soon enough it was late. Cosette looked to the clock. “Gran?”

He looked to her. “Yeah, biscuit?”

She hesitated. “I–I can stay here tonight, right?”

Grantaire nodded, coming over to kiss her forehead. “Of course.”

Cosette nodded, getting up to go back to Grantaire’s old room, where she kept an old shirt of his, back when she would stay over more often.

While she got changed, Grantaire realized he would need some backup, since Enjolras would be grumpy for _ages_ if he skipped out to sleep with Cosette, and he didn't need two mopey blondes.

 

**TEXT: JEHAN**

**GRANTAIRE ||** code 7

**JEHAN ||** holy shit are u serious??? I thought we made code 7 as a joke

**GRANTAIRE ||** we did, Jehan. We did.

**JEHAN ||** is Cosette with you?

**GRANTAIRE ||** of course, im not letting my biscuit out of my sight

**JEHAN ||** I’ll be right over.

 

Good ol’ Jehan. They were a gift.

When Cosette came back, Grantaire looked up to her, smiling. “Jehan’s gonna come over, okay? They’ll be my co-captain to make sure you’re not upset or alone.”

She nodded, smiling slightly. She loved Jehan.

 

* * *

 

Jehan was over a few minutes after that, at which point Grantaire went over to properly explain the situation to them (“code 7” only meant that Marius had fucked up, not how).

Once Jehan was caught up, they went over to where Cosette was on the couch, standing behind her. They bent down to kiss her forehead. “Hey, beautiful. You okay?”

She shrugged, looking up to them. “I don't know. Thank you for coming over.”

They smiled. “Anything for my favorite girl.”

A gentle smile grew on her lips, before parting the seat next to her. “Sit down, please.”

They nodded, moving around the couch to sit next to Cosette, letting her lean against him. “Are you on babysitting duty?”

Jehan laughed, nodding. “Yeah, I guess so. But I’m happy to be here.”

“I’m happy you’re here, too.”

Grantaire smiled at the two of them from his spot next to Enjolras, who he nudged (he always had to make sure that Enjolras actually slept). “You ready for bed?”

He looked up from what he was doing. “Hm? Oh, yeah.”

Grantaire nodded, taking his hand and leading him away, so that _just one more thing_ wouldn’t keep him.

Cosette wanted to say something, to fill the silence, to hear Jehan’s gentle voice, just _something_ to get rid of this trapped feeling.

Jehan, seemingly able to sense how tense she was (she wasn't surprised), kissed the top of her head. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

She nodded, sighing softly before getting up and heading to the bedroom, as Jehan went to change.

She saw her phone on the nightstand, and, before she could check it, or text Marius, or anything, she picked it up and put it on the kitchen table. Maybe tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 Jehan was in the bedroom by the time she got back, so they got in together, facing one another.

“Hey, pumpkin?” She found it easier to talk in the dark. “What do I do?”

They sighed softly at her question; they really didn't know what to say. “What do you want to do?”

She shrugged, her voice very quiet. “I want to go back. I want to be with him, and I just want all of this to have never happened. But I–I don't trust him anymore. I can't.”

Jehan nodded, kissing her forehead. “Seems like you know what you need to do, blondie.”

Cosette sighed. “Yeah.”

She didn't want to talk anymore after that, so she just pressed close against Jehan, reaching down to take their hand. “Goodnight, pumpkin.”

They kissed her forehead again. “Goodnight, Cosette.”

 

* * *

 

Cosette woke up the next morning, warm and comfortable, tangled with Jehan. She forgot, for a moment, that it wasn't Marius.

It was a new day. She could do this.

She made a noise somewhere between a hum and a groan, nuzzling against Jehan.

They put their arm around her, their voice soft. “Good morning, angel.”

“Morning.”

They stayed like that for a little while, silent, until they could hear others in the house moving around.

Cosette groaned, moving away from Jehan so that she could sit up, sighing as she looked at the soft light coming through the window. “Another day.”

Jehan nodded, sitting up next to her and putting their arm around her. “You’ve got this. One minute at a time.”

She nodded. “One minute at a time.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intermission of Grantaire and Enjolras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this took so long, and ended up so short! I'm really not confident with Enjolras, so I ended up putting it off for longer than I should have.

Grantaire sighed frustratedly as he closed the bedroom door behind Enjolras and himself.

Enjolras, as he changed, looked to the former. “What’s wrong?”

The other turned to him, giving him a funny look. “What do you mean? You were there, weren’t you? With Marius?”   
“Oh, yeah. That, right.”

Grantaire huffed and sat down on the bed. “You could pretend to care. I mean, this is Cosette.”

Enjolras, sighing, sat down with him. “You know I’m not good at this.”

“Try. Dare you.”

Another sigh. “Cosette...is...a good person. Marius cheated on her and is thus a bad person. She’s better off without him.”

Grantaire, again, sighed, kissing his cheek. “We’ll work on it. You’ll be as good at emotional pep talks as you are at political ones.”

Enjolras huffed. “Thanks.”


End file.
